<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helpless little Ethan... by treehousq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151092">Helpless little Ethan...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq'>treehousq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Ethan Nestor [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Fischbach, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, I Tried, Kinky Ethan Nestor, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Sub Ethan Nestor, Swearing, The sex lasts like three simple paragraphs I'm so sorry, Top Mark Fischbach, Voice Kink, Worry, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tiptoed carefully, making sure to stay aware of his surroundings and keep a lookout in case the situation was dangerous.</p><p>However...</p><p>He quickly found out it wasn’t dangerous when he peeked into Ethan’s bedroom and saw the brunette naked on his bed, sweating and flushed all over as he fucked himself on a bright magenta dildo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Ethan Nestor [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Youtube Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helpless little Ethan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Maybe Mark gets a text from Ethan to come over so he gets either worried or excited and shows up. To find a unexpectedly helpless and worked up Ethan?”<br/>- Jay (苺王子）</p><p>Requests always open. End notes explain my prolonged absence. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Ethan (11:32 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Mark </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mark hadn’t noticed the text at first, doing what any reasonable person with structure in their life would do at 11 PM, he was sleeping. So he simply continued sleeping.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Ethan (11:35 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Mark please </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please come over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s important </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Okay, now Mark was awake, and groggy, and really fucking tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Mark (11:36 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> What Ethan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Ethan (11:36 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> I really need your help </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please come over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now Mark was worried.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Mark (11:37 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Ethan are you okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Mark (11:39 PM)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Answer me Ethan fuck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fine I’m on my way </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b></b> <em><br/><br/><br/></em> </span>
</p><p>Mark had already been throwing on a shirt while Ethan was texting him but he sped the process up when there wasn’t a response. He slipped on some joggers and shoes quickly and ran out the door, only being able to pray that Ethan was safe and okay. He sped a little faster than he most definitely should have on his way to Ethan’s, his mind fearing the worst. He parked a little sloppily and practically threw himself out of his car, almost falling over and half-hazardly slamming the driver door shut before running up to Ethan’s door, turning the knob to find it unlocked.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> </span>
</p><p>The door was flung open and Mark was immediately listening for any sounds of Ethan or anything else, only slightly confused when it was silent. Well, <em> almost </em> silent, except for the little sounds he couldn’t quite make out from where he was, coming from Ethan’s bedroom. Mark tiptoed carefully, making sure to stay aware of his surroundings and keep a lookout in case the situation was dangerous.</p><p>  </p><p>However...</p><p>  </p><p>He quickly found out it <em> wasn’t </em> dangerous when he peeked into Ethan’s bedroom and saw the brunette naked on his bed, sweating and flushed all over as he fucked himself on a bright magenta dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“You had me get up at eleven-thirty PM for a booty call, Ethan.” Mark stated, watching Ethan’s frustrated and fucked out expression as his attention was suddenly gripped by Mark’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hahh!</em> Maybee, fuck <em> Mark</em>.” Ethan was still casually fucking himself back onto the dildo, Mark noticed it and noticed that Ethan’s inner thighs were shiny and slick with lube. “Mark Mark please help me, I hav-haven’t been able t-to get off.” He sounded so broken and upset, so with a sigh and a simple shake of his head Mark found himself unable to deny the desperate brunette.</p><p> </p><p>After kicking his shoes off at the doorway of Ethan’s bedroom, Mark sat next to the brunette on his bed, just watching him for a minute as he desperately tried to find release with that pathetic dildo attempting to fill his little ass. “Look at you, helpless, begging for me to get you off.” Mark’s voice was deep and still incredibly raspy from sleep, Ethan gasped at it, always having been unbelievably attracted to Mark’s voice ungodly sexy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan nodded quickly, “P-Please Mark, I <em> hhhh </em> need y-you.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man smiled and chuckled, “Of course you do.” He ran a hand gently through Ethan’s fluffy brown hair, the hairs closer to his hairline slicked with sweat from his efforts. “At least you’re well-behaved enough to know to say please when you want something. Good boy.” Ethan nodded, his eyes fluttered closed as Mark carded his fingers through his hair still, only slightly fucking himself with the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you, ha<em>hh</em>, please f-ffuck me Mark?” Mark found himself looking into Ethan’s blue-green eyes, unable to resist the primal need embedded deep within them.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, baby,” The brunette whimpered appreciatively. “Take the dildo out and get in whatever position you want. Are you prepped enough for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan nodded and lied on his back as he slipped the magenta coloured dildo from his ass with only a small noise, letting it fall on his sheets. Mark would have to change them later when Ethan was asleep. The brunette’s eyes were glued to Mark, following everything he did and trying to keep quiet, he wanted to be so good for him. Don’t speak unless spoken to unless told otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Mark shuffled his jeans down his legs and off onto the floor, his socks coming off in the process. He could see Ethan biting his lip from the corners of his eyes. He may have been woken up in the middle of the night but at least Ethan was trying to be as good as possible, Mark might have to reward him. Mark continued taking his sweet sweet time removing his clothes, dragging his shirt impossibly slow up his torso, exposing each inch of tanned and toned skin at an agonising pace. He could see Ethan at the brink of tearing through his own lower lip in anticipation, he was trying so unbelievably hard to not whine right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being so good, Eth.” The brunette pursed his lips, unsure if he could make a sound at the praise. “It’s okay, you can make all the noise you want tonight.” A little whine left Ethan’s cherry-coloured lips, immediately thanking Mark for the permission and praise.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark please I-I need you, puh-please. Can I please <em> hh</em>-have you in me?” His trembling hands sought out to grab onto Mark’s sturdy shoulders, the taller man currently leaning over the brunette as he tried to spread his legs as wide as he could, all of those years in gymnastics paying off.</p><p> </p><p>Albeit in a very strange way...</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby. Are you ready?” Mark’s voice was so smooth and gentle, perfectly cradling Ethan’s attention as his mind felt foggy from subspace. He nodded, his fingers digging just a little into the raven-haired man’s skin as he shed himself of the rest of his clothes, taking his cock and lining himself up. Ethan’s brows furrowed, upturned, mumbling something to the extent of “kiss,” so Mark leaned forward, feeling Ethan’s toned forearms immediately slide forward and lock around the back of his neck, and then he was gently pressing his lips to the brunette’s unnaturally warm and wet ones.</p><p> </p><p>Then he sunk into Ethan, slowly but surely. His lips never once left the brunette’s as he bottomed out, feeling the content sigh that fluttered out past Ethan’s mouth. He hadn’t been lying, he really was stretched out enough. Mark had figured that dildo he was using was a little smaller than Mark himself, but now recalling the look of it in his mind, it did look a little different from the one he originally thought it to be.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan suddenly wiggled his hips just in the slightest, gasping as he tried to spit out an apology for his unprecedented response. Mark shook his head, their lips making a smacking sound as they disconnected, “No no, it’s okay. After having that toy try and fill you for so long, it probably feels good to have something actually filling, hm?” He kept his voice low, playing into Ethan’s voice kink for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded feverishly as he wiggled his hips again, silently pleading for Mark to move, to which he obviously complied, pulling back and thrusting forward slowly at first. Mark took his time for a while, pulling out, waiting maybe half a second before pushing back in, and just continuing that rhythm for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan was <em> vocal</em>. Starting with the deep guttural groan when Mark had slowly seated himself, his head thrown back and pale, flushed neck bared for Mark’s eagerly awaiting canines, and now the pathetic little whimpers and pleas for nothing became Ethan’s vocabulary, his legs bobbing back and forth in rhythm with Mark’s movements as the older man ruined him with only a simple steady pace. Blue-green eyes crossed and brows knitted together as sensitivity and sexual release began to aid Mark’s mission to make the blubbering mess of garbled nonsense and flushed, shaking form beneath him cum in almost record time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mm</em>, baby, you gonna cum already?” Deep deep <em> deep</em>, Mark’s delectably rich voice and thick cock was drilling their way into Ethan in more ways than he had ever imagined possible. Everything was <em> hot</em>, like dipping his body into a bath of flames, lighting up every nerve ending and causing a wildfire to roar ferociously somewhere deep in his belly alongside Mark’s cock. “Can’t keep yourself together? My cock tearing through you in so many ways, fucking your sloppy little ass, so needy for <em> something </em> but nothing will ever be as filling or as amazing as me.” The fire roared a little more, the flames licking up Ethan’s scorched skin. “Oh but you’ll try, hm Eth? You’ll stick every single toy in you desperately, but you know that no matter what, they can never be as good as <em> this</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>That last thrust of Mark’s cock ramming Ethan’s walls and prostate sent the boy absolutely flying over the edge at mach fucking one-hundred. A tiny squeak of something desperate but long-forgotten echoed from the back of his throat, Ethan’s eyes turned white as his eyes rolled so far back into his head he swore he saw his brain trembling almost as much as his body.</p><p> </p><p>Mark slowed his hips, a pleased smirk gracing his olive skin as he helped his friend through the remnants of his coherence, soon finishing himself somewhere deep inside of Ethan with a small, drawn-out groan. He waited about a minute or so, getting his breathing under control and observing his friend’s current condition, ready to take action if it seemed necessary before he finally slid himself slowly out of Ethan. He held the brunette’s quivering thighs, noticing how his muscles were clenched so tight, slowly relaxing as he finally began to come out of his high. The pale skin was soft under Mark’s firm hold, kneading the flesh gently in order to soothe the younger man as he became conscious again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ethann,” Mark sang calmly, tilting his head to the side as he watched the brunette’s eyes roll back into place, staring in awe up at his white ceiling. “You okay buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark merely got a delayed and weak nod in response, a dopey smile eventually replacing the silent, open-mouthed scream Ethan had worn so gracefully before.</p><p> </p><p>With a pleased sigh and a roll of his shoulders, Mark eased Ethan’s legs down onto the bed, letting him reset on his own as he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, struggling to find the towels before he realised Ethan hadn’t washed any recently. He got a rag from the kitchen and wet it with hot water, making sure it stung to wet it from how hot the water was before he cleaned up Ethan and then himself properly. He threw it in the laundry and then set the basket in the laundry room so Ethan would remember to do them at some point.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Mark had finally returned to the bedroom (<em>Jesus </em> the sex smell was heavy), Ethan was curled up on his side under his covers with a look of content bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Mark grimaced slightly at the knowledge of those sheets being the farthest from clean after what had just happened, so he decided to just let Ethan relax for now and watch his face of regretful disgust in the morning. The raven-haired man slipped his boxers back on and slowly eased himself under the covers next to the sleeping brunette, petting his dampened hair as he settled into a bone-aching tiredness that he only just now realised. Little words of praise and love softly being whispered into the back of Ethan’s sex smell stained hair.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Mark barely remembers seeing 1:09 AM glowing on the analogue clock on the nightstand next to Ethan before his eyes shut, and he joined him in sleep with deep, sound snores and his body huddled close to the brunette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, been a goddamn while. I'll just come out with it straight up, I kinda had a hard time writing anything for a while and lost motivation. I doubt I'll ever just *stop*, but for a while, I just didn't really know how to write anything, and I didn't want to, truthfully.</p><p>Recently, however, I ran into some medical issues that I'm still currently having to deal with, so that's making typing and stuff a little bit difficult. I'm planning on getting back into writing a bit now, as a way to kind of deal with this, but motivation-wise I honestly can't promise anything. Requests are still and always open, but I don't know when they'll end up getting done. But they should be done at... some point? Your request *will* be done, I just can't promise it'll be done within enough time that you'll still remember you even requested something in the first place.</p><p>This is getting too long, my bad. Anyway, yeah, medical issues and motivation struggles have kept me away for a while. Hope I can stay more active now.<br/>If you wanna keep up with me in other more chat-easy places, I guess Wattpad works? I'm @treehousq on there. I'm not on Tumblr too often, but if you want to attempt to talk to me I'm @treehousq there as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>